squall's gunblade
by Sky Lionheart
Summary: My version of how squll received his gunblade. This is my first fanfic, pretty good according to my opinion. It doesn't accurately follow the storyline of FFVIII so just don't review saying it doesn't. I'm looking at you laguna loire.


Squall's Gunblade

Head Master Cid's voice came over the intercom, "Attention all seed candidates, please report to the parking lot for transportation to Balamb. That is all".

"Yo, Squall, c'mon! We're gonna be late", said Zell. He was getting impatient.

"Hold on!" Squall yelled.

"Hey, sorry man. Y' don't need to yell", Zell said, in a weak voice. Squall's dormitory door opened. He came out wearing a blue buttoned shirt with a ribbon around his neck and blue pants.

"C'mon, let's go." Said squall. They walked through garden to the parking lot.

"We almost left without you", Quistis said, "c'mon let's go!"

"'Bout time, chicken-wuss", said Seifer, "I told instructor Trepe to leave without you, but she wouldn't listen".

"Why you!", he was about to throw a punch, but Squall stopped him.

"He's not worth it," he said.

"Yeah, you're right", Zell said, lowering his fists and sitting down.

"So what's the mission, instructor?" said squall.

"We are to chase the galbadian forces out of the city of dolley." Said Quistis. The car started up and then they were on the road.

"This sucks, I have to work with Seifer" thought Zell. There was an awkward moment where no one spoke until Zell broke the ice.

"Hey, Squall. Can I see your gunblade?" said Zell. Squall was silent. "C'mon, just a peek?" He said nothing still. "Hmph! Scrooge!"

"Don't get mad he doesn't know." Thought squall.

"Why can't I see it?" yelled Zell.

"Fine I'll tell you." Squall said calmly. He started to tell them the story of his gunblade.

"So dad, what did you want to show me?" said young squall.

"This" said Renzo. (Renzo is squall's father in my story). He opened a metal case revealing a gunblade with the picture of a lion's head on the blade.

"Wow! That's a gunblade!" said squall.

"Yep" said Renzo.

"Why are you showing me this dad?" said squall.

"Because it's gonna be yours someday" said Renzo.

"Wow really?" Squall was so excited that he almost fainted.

"But not today." Said Renzo.

"Yes of course." Said squall.

"Now let's go down to the market, I need to pick up some milk." Said Renzo. Squall and Renzo went down to the market and on their way out Renzo bumped into a man.

"What the hell? Why did you hit me?" said the man.

"Hey calm down, it was an accident." Said Renzo.

"You're gonna pay for this! You're gonna pay!" the man laughed maniacally, jumped into his car and drove off, denting several other cars in the process.

"Well that was strange." Renzo said.

The next day.

"Hey squall, I drank all the milk last night, can you walk down to the market and get some more?" said Renzo.

"All of it? But we bought a whole gallon!" said squall.

"You know how much I love milk! Here's ten gil, now go ahead." Squall walked down to the market and back. On his way back he thought he smelled smoke. When he got to the top of the hill he realized, it was his house.

He barged in through the front door. "Dad! Dad! Where are you?" he screamed. He was frantically looking around for Renzo. Suddenly squall heard a ghostly voice.

"Squall! Get the gunblade!" It was Renzo.

"Dad? Dad! Where are you?" said Squall.

"Never mind that now! Just go!" said Renzo

"……Alright dad I trust you" said squall. Squall ran upstairs, got the gunblade, and ran back down. "Alright dad, I have it, now where are you...Dad? Suddenly a strange force pushed squall outside and closed the door. "No! No! Dad! Let me in! Daaaaaaad! He was about to chop the door down when he heard a maniacal laughter. He turned slowly to find that it was the crazy man from the market. "You! You did this!" Squall went berserk. He charged toward the man. Then there was a blinding flash. When the light faded the man fell to the ground. He was dead.

"Well that's my story." said squall. "Wow… so can I see it?" Zell said stupidly. "What? No! Weren't you listening?" said squall. "Y'know you're a real scrooge!" said Zell. "Arrrgh!" screamed Squall.


End file.
